


午夜聊天室     1

by littlelittlexian



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelittlexian/pseuds/littlelittlexian





	午夜聊天室     1

午夜聊天室

*ALL7，社情主播齐齐，且黄且狗血，写着玩的自嗨产物，可能啥都有

*OOC，请勿上升真人

1

聊天室是任豪推给何洛洛的。但聊天室的秘密却是何洛洛自己发现的。

一开始明明只是为了学习而已，真的只是学习。何洛洛今年高三，暂住在离学校更近一点的表哥任豪家里走读，每天点灯熬油学到快昏迷，心情一度低迷到想去跳楼。本来多漂亮开朗一小孩儿变成这样谁看了都要不忍心，任豪忍不住就想给他灌点鸡汤，但他翻来覆去也就那么几句话，何洛洛早就听厌了。正愁着结果他那天刚巧就误打误撞进了一间聊天室。

真的是误打误撞，他那天本来还在研究股市K线，结果电脑右下角突然就跳出来一个小弹窗，鼠标划着就过去点了一下，本来是想叉掉的，结果大概偏离了一点点，网页窗口在他点击的下一秒就变了样，他慢半拍地眨了两下眼，以为下一秒眼前就会出现什么令人尴尬的色情小广告之类的东西，结果没想到看见的是个直播窗口，摄像头对准的是一个年轻男人。

直播视频里的人穿着件浅紫色的卫衣抱着抱枕以一种相当闲散的姿势窝在沙发里，脑袋上还戴着顶相当可爱的兔耳帽，他耸拉着眼睛有一搭没一搭的拽着抽绳，脑袋上的兔子耳朵也就有一搭没一搭的晃。界面上的弹幕雪花片似的飞，视频里的人断断续续地说着话，任豪看了半天反应过来他大概是在回答弹幕提的问题。

他这个时候才记起来去看一眼网页左上角，上面写着[花果山树洞]五个小字，他又找了半天在网页的右下角把弹幕给关掉了，世界终于清静，他终于看清了被厚厚弹幕给埋没的主播的脸。

小主播有一双被刘海挡住一点点的下垂眼，弯曲着的弧度看上去很柔软，鼻梁很挺，嘴角微微上翘着，任豪盯着那个微妙的粉色弧度想了一会儿，想这大概就是网上那些叽叽喳喳的女孩们讲的猫咪唇了吧。他讲话带着点口音，但语速相当缓和，像是小时候他妈妈给他讲童话故事时会用的语音语调，像是春天解冻的河。

莫名其妙的任豪就听着这个小主播讲了几乎有半个小时的鸡汤，把股市K线完全忘在了天涯海角，弹幕问的问题跳跃，五花八门什么问题都有，不过小主播对待每个看见的问题都很认真，会垂着一双眼睛很认真地盯着摄像头，嘴巴一张一合地回答，平均一个问题能讲五分钟，任豪在听过两条之后就意识到这绝对不是因为问题提的过分刁钻，而是主播实在是废话很多，明明有些事情一句好好学习天天向上就能解决。

但他就是讲废话也让人很想听，就是这么蛮不讲理。大概是因为那双下垂眼实在是透过屏幕盯着你看的时候仍然显得过分深情而真诚，让人不忍心拒绝。

不过好在任豪忘记股票行情之后还没有忘记另一个房间里仍然在苦不堪言闭门造车的高三学子何洛洛同学。下一秒就打开微信把这个突然蹦出来的小网页给隔壁那位急需大量鸡汤灌溉的祖国未来栋梁推送了过去。

洛洛：？？？干嘛哥？这啥啊？？

豪哥：一个直播。

洛洛：哇！我点都点不开啊哥，显示危险网页跳转，你不会推给我什么奇奇怪怪的东西吧？？

任豪正在打字的手一顿，奇怪吗？炒股网页突然跳出来的小广告直播这个前缀定位似乎确实是很可疑，但是他看了这么久除了喝了一大缸又红又专的鸡汤之外其他什么都没看见，小主播连半件衣服都没脱甚至脖子都没露全……任豪赶紧摇摇头，怎么能随便就开始想人家脱衣服呢，说不定人家就是正经主播呢。

他又给何洛洛去了条语音，没事没病毒，你听一听可以鼓励你学习的。

什么鼓励学习嘛搞得这么神秘……何洛洛鼓着嘴嘟嘟囔囔地戳手机，他又点了一遍还是显示危险跳转，他啧了一声之后摁了转浏览器打开，在经过漫长的五分钟之后，他终于进到了任豪讲的神秘兮兮的直播间里，结果瞟向屏幕第一眼就吓得一哆嗦，手机给砰一声砸地上了。

“怎么了洛洛？”任豪出来刷牙的时候听见声音顺嘴问道。

“没……没事，我作业本不小心掉地上了。”何洛洛把手机捡起来磕磕巴巴地回答着，声音隔着一道房门传出来有点闷闷的。

幸好任豪也没太在意，也就应了一声：“那我先睡了，你也别学太晚身体比较重要。”

何洛洛满口嗯嗯嗯，等听到任豪的拖鞋声走远了才敢把扣在胸口的手机屏幕给重新抠下来，他深呼吸了好几次才敢重新看向屏幕，比他刚才惊鸿一瞥看到的画面要好很多，这次他只看到一个男人很乖地坐在一个纸箱子里，看起来像是一块香芋软糕一样。让他不自觉地吞咽了一下。

但何洛洛看了一会儿又意识到似乎哪里不太对，小主播看起来很正常，也很漂亮，只乖乖巧巧地坐在纸箱里偶尔跟弹幕聊聊天，带着点山城那边的口音，但很轻很软，像是带着小爪子在何洛洛心上挠一样的语调。这其实都还在正常范畴内，不正常的是弹幕，越接近十二点弹幕似乎就越躁动，有些弹幕骚的何洛洛一个未成年人才看一半都要忍不住面红耳赤的骂上一声操。何洛洛不相信小主播全程盯着弹幕挑问题会没看见这些东西，但他就是表现的像是个没事人一样，偶尔低头抠抠自己的手指甲，抬头的时候对着摄像头抿着嘴唇笑一笑。然后弹幕就更加疯狂。

[宝贝小齐今天是准备呆在箱子里把自己当成礼物吗？]

[操这就是我家丢的猫，我抱走了]

[滚吧，宝贝小齐已经被我操的水流了一床了]

[张老师今天准备什么时候开补习班？]

“啊补习班啊……”小主播终于动了动，抬起手揉了揉那双看上去像是永远都睡不醒一样的眼睛，又扯了扯衣服袖子，把盖过手掌的那半截布料拉起来，露出一截细的过分的手腕骨，看了看挂在上面的腕表，“也差不多到点了，那就现在准备开吧。”

他说完之后就从箱子里爬了起来，何洛洛看着他一步步走近摄像头，心跳随着那两个晃动着的脚腕骨越跳越快，接着他就又看到之前让他失手扔了手机的镜头，也不知道他到底是有意的还是无意的，镜头怼到胸口露出一大片白花花的皮肤，右下角的地方甚至还能瞅见半拉纹身。何洛洛眼睁睁看着弹幕浪一样的滑过。

但小主播浑不在意，一边小声地哼歌，一边碎碎念，今天儿出个啥子题呢……欸，就这个吧，这个好。

他说完摄像头又上移对上自己那张脸，笑得又欠又可爱，虎牙都露出来两颗，他说，欸今天的通关密码就是这个！！

接着何洛洛就看见刚还有人的直播间瞬间黑屏，上面有白体字密密麻麻写了一长串——

三角函数题。

在屏幕最下面有个跳动着的小光标示意答案填写处。

[？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？]

何洛洛下意识的就按了一连串问号上去，瞬间汇进弹幕问号的海洋里。很显然懵逼的不止何洛洛这么一个新人，按完问号之后各色弹幕纷纷开始踊跃发表感言。

[我觉得你在玩我]

[我怀疑这是宝贝小齐想光明正大逃避营业的阴谋]

[我合理怀疑张七本人都算不出来这道题]

[不，我觉得他就只是单纯欠操了]

只有何洛洛一个人对着手机屏幕发呆，他深觉只要解开这道数学题他的人生可能就会发生天翻地覆的变化，但现在问题不在于他想不想解，而是，他会不会解。天知道他对着题干已经发了五分钟的呆，头脑里一片空白，简直比他数学考试的时候还要焦虑。

在快有二十分钟之后何洛洛终于学会了放弃折磨自己日渐稀少的头发，决定向现代科技低头，他把题目在草稿本上完完整整的抄了一遍，然后拍了张照微信发给了周震南试图寻求场外援助。

周南：？

周南：洛洛你终于决定开始补习你的数学了吗？天哪天上要下红雨了

洛洛：呃……嗯是就，嗯突然想补补

周南：那你等一哈啊，我把这个歌写完来帮你看哈子

洛洛：嗯嗯嗯好谢谢南哥！！

结果周震南用了不到何洛洛一半的时间就把题解完连过程带答案的发了过去，两个人又在微信上假模假样地互相扯皮拉筋了一会儿，闲聊结束之后何洛洛火急火燎地就把答案填了个空，在页面跳转的时候在内心疯狂祈祷主播还没下播。

漂亮弟弟的祈祷能够感动上天，所以何洛洛进去的时候小主播还没下播，不过感觉也快了，何洛洛刚点开新页面的时候就看见那小主播在用很无奈的眼神在看着摄像头，和弹幕的各位大哥们讨价还价。

“哎呀你们真的是烦得很……数学不好也要怪我，没得男朋友也要怪我，被我掰弯了也要怪我，那都是我的错迈？？”小主播说着说着都要气笑了，斜勾着一边的嘴角东倒西歪的坐在床上，两条脱光了的大长腿勾着床沿边晃，大腿根被过长的卫衣下摆挡住，只留出一大片遐想空间，声音是那种刚刚经历过情事的低沉嘶哑，又带着点懒散的慵惓。何洛洛不禁脱口而出就是一声操，他妈的他豪哥居然真的给他推了个色情直播间！！

那还真的是非常有助于学习。

何洛洛这边还在大脑神经错乱，那边小主播还在跟弹幕聊骚。

[那我不管！我今天在数学题上绊下的时间必须由你来补！！]

“那我时间很宝贵的啊，我一分钟五百块钱啊我跟你说。”小主播说着就抬起了一条腿，把脑袋搁在了支起的膝盖上半垂着眼睛懒洋洋地笑着讲话，完全不顾是否已经完全走光。

[今天张七必须给我在线表演吞精，不然我今晚就不睡了]

“那你不睡撒，反正又不是我掉头发长黑眼圈。”小主播无情且冷酷。

但冷酷也只维持了不到几分钟，弹幕满屏刷的从今晚不睡了到看不到就今晚自杀，把小主播缠得简直没得法，最后还是只能无奈妥协。

“行行行，吞吞吞行了吧，哎呀你们真的是……”小主播抓着满头睡乱的头发从床上头疼的爬了起来，“我去看哈子冰箱里还有没得酸奶……”

“嘶这个酸奶还真的，”小主播拿袖子包着酸奶瓶皱着眉拧开盖子尝了一口，“是还有点冰哈……”

然后小主播就仰头包了一大口进嘴里，腮帮子鼓着左右晃了晃，大概是咽下去了一点点，但张嘴的时候还是有从他的嘴角流下来，乳白色的液体一直顺着上扬牵起的嘴角滑落到他微微扬起滚动的喉结上，他食指和中指都塞进嘴巴里，微微撑开着，让人可以轻而易举的就看见他嘴里那条柔软的舌头以及那些纠缠不清此刻显得黏腻又色情的乳制品。小主播的舌头和手指一起在自己嘴里转了两三圈，最后手指抽出来的时候连着嘴唇都还有些半透明的拉丝。

小主播伸出舌尖来把手指上残留着的黏液舔掉，把留在嘴角的奶渍也舔掉，还乖乖地伸出舌头来给大家看，说自己都吞干净了一点没剩是不是好乖。最后并拢笼在袖子里的半边手掌贴在还泛着水光的唇边歪着头抛了个不三不四的WINK，软着声音说了声晚安。下一秒就毫不留情的拉了闸，把还在直播间里呆着的几万号疯逼全部抛弃。

完了。我完蛋了。何洛洛在屏幕黑掉之后的下一秒就这么想到。而在第二天午休之后，他下意识地在学校便利店里购买了跟昨晚那瓶一模一样的酸奶之后，这个想法变得更加的根深蒂固。

-TBC-


End file.
